Obstinate
by musicprincess1990
Summary: "Obstinate: firmly or stubbornly adhering to one's purpose, opinion, etc." Part Two of Definitions Series.


_**Obstinate: 1) **__**firmly **__**or **__**stubbornly **__**adhering **__**to **__**one's **__**purpose, **__**opinion, **__**etc.; 2) Ginny Weasley.**_

* * *

><p>Fall was Ginny's favorite season. She loved the colors, and the crisp, cool air, and the promise of the coming holiday season. And, of course, there was Quidditch. Fall was the season when Ginny cared the least about whatever else was happening around her. She didn't care about how she lived her life. She just <em>lived<em>.

On this particular October evening, she was wandering around the grounds, kicking up leaves. Bits of autumnal debris clung to her shoes and pants, and a few flecks even settled in her hair. She wore no makeup, and her oldest, rattiest clothes—loose jeans and a forest green hoodie. Some might say she looked terrible. She didn't care in the slightest. She was having too much fun.

"You look like a child," a voice reprimanded her.

She stopped her antics and turned in the direction of the voice. Draco Malfoy stood, leaning against a nearby tree, watching her with a carefully composed smirk. She felt herself mirror the expression.

"But that's what I am," she informed him. "I'm just a kid at heart."

"Clearly."

"If you're hoping to insult me and rile me into retaliation, it's not going to work."

"Is that so?"

She nodded, resuming her previous activities. "I'm in far too good of a mood to let you spoil my day. So whatever trick you have planned, you might as well forget it."

"No tricks, today," he said, and she faced him again, surprised. His smirk had grown, and his right eyebrow was cocked slightly. She narrowed her eyes at him, instantly wary. This was not a look she liked. He almost looked... predatory. As if on cue, he advanced toward her, shoving his hands in the pockets of his very expensive-looking black leather jacket. Ginny was tempted to back away, but she knew it would only encourage him further.

When he stopped just inches from her, she coolly asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes," he murmured. "You stole something from me last time we met."

She recalled the episode in the corridor just over a month ago, when she had called Draco a coward, and then more or less dared him to kiss her. This dare had come from the fact that, despite her efforts to the contrary, she had developed a little crush on the Slytherin Prince. And she knew that challenging his manhood would almost ensure that he would do it. Sure enough, he'd started leaning closer. But a siren went off in her head; he was only doing it to get the upper hand. He didn't actually care about her. And that knowledge hurt more than she was willing to admit.

So she played the getaway card, feigning indifference and a desire to pull a fast one on him. It was entertaining, to be sure, but it was a lie.

Mostly.

"And what was that?" she taunted. "Your pride? Your manhood? Your self-respect?"

He seemed unfazed, as his face drew nearer. "You stole a perfectly good kiss from me," he stated. "And now, I'm going to steal it back."

It was so tempting. _So incredibly tempting_ to just let him close that distance, to feel his lips on hers. She'd been waiting for it, for so long, and it was just a breath away.

But no.

"Nice try, Malfoy," she grinned. "You're not getting it _that_ easy."

In a split second, he went from predatory to aggravated. "Gah!" he growled. "What's it going to take?"

"That depends," she shrugged one shoulder. "How far are you willing to go to get it?"

He paused, his expression conflicted. Ginny smirked, patted him on the cheek, and bounced away. Yes, she was being a little obstinate. Yes, she probably could have let him kiss her _just this once_, and seen where it led. But Ginny was never one to do the expected. She did things her way. And she wasn't one to waste time with guys that would never have any real interest in her. If she and Draco were meant to be, then he would just have to man up and make it happen.

Until then, she was happy to go skipping through the leaves.

* * *

><p>AN: Part two! :D It's short, but there's not much else to say. Reviews, please!


End file.
